亜樹子の銃 Akiko's Gun
by KamenRiderKoori
Summary: Akiko gets her very own weapon! prompt fic by Toa, slight mention of RyuXAkiko, one-shot


_Another prompt fic from Toa during exam period XD_

* * *

**亜樹子の銃 (Akiko's Gun)**

Requested by: Toakarou

Characters: the usual 4 from w

Prompt: Guns (specifically, Akiko with a giant bazooka)

Rating: T

* * *

"The next place he'll attack is... Fuuto Garden." Philip snapped his book shut, watching Shoutarou as he headed out for the both of them again. As usual, Ryu joined him as the second Kamen Rider in the city, while Philip and Akiko stayed at home and waited. To be more precise, one could say Akiko was the one doing the waiting, being the only one of the family without any way of joining in the fight. Once Philip received his summon, she would wait for all of them to return with a cup of coffee she often brewed herself.

Akiko jumped behind Philip when the W driver materialized and expertly caught him, laying his prone body on the sofa.

Half an hour passed. Then an hour.

The long wait was beginning to worry Akiko. And when the Xtreme bird had zoomed in to collect Philip's body, she was convinced there was something wrong.

"That's it. I'm going to make sure they're alright!" Akiko set her coffee cup down and collected her bag, stuffed her newest slipper in and headed out.

* * *

"Narumi Akiko..." A creepily familiar voice suddenly called her name. Akiko stopped, slipper in hand to fend off any assault. A semi-transparent silver barrier appeared behind her, and a guy in explorer garb complete with the glasses and hat walked through it.

Akiko lowered her slipper, trying to recall this man's face. "You... You're the one who always curses Tsukasa-kun!"

"Your comrades are in trouble. Take this and go help them!" Narutaki spoke, and disappeared back into the barrier.

"Huh? I was going there anyw- oww!" Akiko felt something drop on her head and land on the ground beside her. "What's this?"

Picking the green object up, Akiko realized it was a slipper, but before she could give it another thought, Accel and W came back to her mind, and she continued on to Fuuto Garden.

* * *

"Ryu-kun! Shoutarou-kun, Philip-kun!" Akiko skidded to a halt when she saw the Riders, faced with wave after wave of Masquerade Dopants. Even in Trial mode and Xtreme mode, there was just no way they could take so many down at the same time. Helpless, Akiko watched on, clutching her slipper tightly.

_Wait, that strange Decade-blaming guy said I could help them!_ Akiko looked down at the new slipper that fell on her head a little while ago and turned it around, examining it.

_I wonder what this button is here for..._ Spotting a strange button at the back of the footwear, Akiko decided to press it. The slipper began to unfold and transform into a giant blade, with Akiko at the end, holding onto the handle with both hands. "Slipper Daizantou!"

"What the hell is that?" Shoutarou's panicked voice came from W's left. Philip mentally nudged him. "We're facing an army here- don't be distracted from the fight!"

"INCOMING!" Akiko charged forward into the battlefield, hands gripping tightly onto her new weapon, and with a shrieking battle cry that caused Ryu to freak out about her safety, she began hacking away Masquerade Dopants wave by wave. Dopants flew out of the way and landed elsewhere in the park, exploding in an almost beautiful display of pyrotechnics. (this was Toa's idea)

W and Accel could only stare, watching as the Masquerade Dopant army thinned at an extraordinary rate.

"There's the boss!" Akiko spotted a specialized Dopant at the rear of the army. The Dopant fired at her, and she immediately held up the slipper like a giant shield, continuing to charge forward.

"Slipper Daizantou: Oozetsu Mode!" Akiko let go of the slipper, and it transformed into a green bazooka. W shrugged, before planting the Prism Bicker in the slot at the top of the gun barrel. With inhumane strength and speed, Akiko shoved Accel into the mouth of the bazooka.

"Oi! Don't tell me you're going to..."

"FIRE!"

Akiko pulled the trigger, and the Prism Bicker lit up, shooting photon particles as Accel got blasted out. The multi-colored photons caught up to Accel, encircling him like colorful electrons and enhancing his speed.

Accel soared through the remaining Dopant army, his blade cutting all who stood in his way. Once he got close enough to the boss, Ryu activated the Engine Blade's Maximum Drive and brought his blade down on the corrupt human.

"Ha… All in a day's work! Now, count up your sins!" Akiko pointed her small, normal-sized slipper at the fallen man, as the two riders undid their Henshin.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Akiko?" Shoutarou shouted once they were in the safety of the office. Philip tried to keep his partner's voice down; the reverberating ability of this room was already high enough that they did not need Shoutarou screaming around in it to their ear damage. But he, too, was very interested in knowing about the giant slipper that Akiko was wielding just a few moments ago.

"I'm not quite sure either, but that guy, you know? The one in the brown coat and a hat? Err…"

"Brown coat and a hat?" Ryu asked suspiciously.

"Hora, he's err… shorter than Philip-kun, but slightly taller than Shoutarou-kun, and me," Akiko tried to gesture out Narutaki's image around Philip to see if anyone remembered him.

Shoutarou gritted his teeth. "Oi, Akiko! I'm as tall as Philip! How can he be shorter than Philip and taller than me! It's just contradi-"

"Just leave it, Shoutarou, you know Aki-chan's just joking…" Philip patted the older detective's hat comfortingly.

"…and he's always going 'ONORE DIKEIDO!' and stuff like that…"

"Ah! That guy from Decade's world!" Philip and Shoutarou said together, to the confusion of Ryu.

"Who?"

Just then, a strong wind blew the windows open, and in flew a piece of paper right into Ryu's face. He plucked it off and read, "I'm not from Decade's world!"

* * *

_Review, itadakemasen ka~?_


End file.
